Harry auraitil mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard?
by Yuukie
Summary: Harry Potter et ses amis sont en troisième année. Hermione semble terrorisée par quelque chose, dans le cas d'Harry, il semble plutôt nerveux. Ron essayera de trouver la cause de leur soucis et sans aucun doute, il va la trouvera bien assez rapidement .


Harry aurait-il mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard ?

La troisième année d'Harry et ses amis avait commencé depuis quelque mois à Poudlard. Le temps était à présent frais, les feuilles de couleur rouge, avaient commencer à tomber des arbres de la foret interdite. Le paysage était rempli de couleurs vives, l'un des plus beau temps de l'année pensa Ron. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés; Hermione, Harry et Ron, après la classe du professeur Lupin ... Pour aller se dégourdir à l'extérieur.

L'atmosphère était lourd, Hermione qui avait la grande habitude de toujours jacasser se trouvait muette comme une tombe se jour là. Elle semblait très préoccuper et même troubler pour un raison donc personne ne semblait vraiment savoir la réponse. Selon Ron, elle avait du obtenir un note en bas de la moyenne, et miss intello ne le prenait pas bien d'être battue par un Weasley d'un conscient intellectuel normal à la moyenne. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que d'un autre coté, Hermione n'aurait pas pu le cacher à ses meilleurs amis, pire encore, elle leur en aurait parlé pendant une éternité. Donc, il se passait quelque chose d'assez troublant ou même terrifiant chez Hermione.

Cependant, du coté de Harry, il agissait bizarrement depuis environs une semaine. Il était très agité, nerveux, son visage semblait angoissé, mais Ron ne savait pas pourquoi. Son meilleur ami avait essayé d'en parler, l'aider à se soulager de son stress en quelque sorte, mais il avait nié l'éventualité d'un quelquonque stress. Depuis, l'expression d'Harry n'avait pas changé, mais Ron avait décidé de tout simplement l'ignoré.

La promenade avait débuté depuis prés de 10 minutes, et personne de disait rien. Hermione démontrait un air terroriser et Harry lui, un air sévère. Et il y avait Ron, le petit rouquin, qui est toujours en retard pour savoir se qui se passe. C'était comme si depuis quelque temps l'amitié qui les liait tous avait soudain disparu. Hermione s'arrêta précipitamment, elle fit demi-tour de leur trajet.

-Ou t'en vas-tu Hermione ? Demanda Harry

-Euh … J'ai oublier que j'avais rendez-vous avec Neville, on doit faire un travail ensemble pour le cour du professeur Lupin. Dit Hermione

-Dans ce cas, on va rentrer à Poudlard avec toi. Lança Harry sans avoir demander à Ron s'il voulait rentrer.

-Je vois que vous avez choisi pour moi, mais moi j'ai l'intension de rester encore un peu dehors, donc on se rejoint à la salle commune d'accord? Dit Ron

Les deux acquissent aussitôt et partirent. Ron savait bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose d'important. Il avait remarqué que depuis qu'ils avaient changé d'attitude, Harry restait toujours proche d'Hermione, il ne la quittait presque jamais, ça en devenait très étrange. À bien y penser, même Ginny semblait perturbé lorsqu'elle croisait Harry dans l'école. Elle avait changé elle aussi, la petite Ginny qui paraissait gentille aux yeux de tous était rendu la Ginny qui ne parle plus à plus personne.

Tout cela devenait bien trop épuisant pour le jeune rouquin, c'est pourquoi il avait mis en place un plan. Il savait que l'humeur de chacun avait un lien avec les autres, car Harry suivait toujours Hermione, Hermione essayait souvent de se retrouver seul (en fait, plutôt sans Harry dans les parages) et même Ginny, la fanatique du grand Harry Potter, ne montrait plus beaucoup son admiration à son Idole. Ron avait donc décidé comme premier action à porter était de parler à Hermione sans Harry. Il savait que c'était déjà voué à l'échec.

Une idée passa soudain dans la tête de Ron, pourquoi ne pas aller parler avec Ginny, peut-être arriverait-elle à l'aider. Ron fit demi-tour et couru jusqu'au château. Arriver à l'intérieur, il ne vit point la présence d'un Gryffondor, mais ou étaient-ils tous passer? Ron décida alors d'aller voir à la salle commune. Et oui, tout les Gryffondor y étaient, il y avait en quelque sorte une rencontre, donc Ron n'avait pas été informé. Il s'approcha et écouta se que McGonagall disait :

Je sais que ne s'est surement pas l'acte d'un Gryffondor, je suspecte les Serpentards mais je n'ai aucune preuve encore, donc c'est tout de même une enquête qui vous concerne tous. Je vous préviens, si c'est l'œuvre de l'un de vous, je voudrais en être avisez dés maintenant. Les conséquences seront bien moins sévères si le coupable se dénonce maintenant. Et n'hésiter surtout pas à venir me voir si vous avez de l'information qui pourrait nous aider à avancer dans notre enquête.

Ron avait très bien compris qu'il se passait quelques chose de grave mais quoi, sa il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De plus, il remarqua que ses deux amis n'étaient pas présents lors de l'intervention de McGonagall, ce n'était pas normal. Neville y était, donc Hermione devait y être aussi. Harry qui reste toujours prés d'Hermione doit assurément être a ses coté. Ron aborda Neville;

- Saurais-tu où Hermione se trouve ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Répondit Neville.

- Je croyais que vous deviez travailler sur un travail ensemble pour le cour de Lupin. Dit Ron étonné de la réponse de Neville.

- Et bien, mon cher Ronald, je crois que quelqu'un t'as menti. Au fait, je ne sais pas si t'avais remarqué, mais on n'a aucun devoir avec Lupin. Étrange non ? Ajouta Neville.

Ron, Perplexe, laissa Neville sans rien dire. Il se dirigea tout droit sur Ginny, qui était seul dans un coin tranquille, assise dans un sofa confortable. Ron s'assit sur le divan non loin du sofa de Ginny et il lui demanda de quoi parlait exactement McGonagall tout à l'heure. Ginny devint toute rouge, elle pencha la tête vers le sol et dit :

-Professeur McGonagall est venu nous avertir qu'un élève c'était infiltré dans une classe donc l'accès est interdit aux étudiants, seule les professeurs y sont autorisés puisque il y a beaucoup de potions néfastes pour des jeunes comme nous, des potions donc nous ne savons pas comment bien les utiliser. Dit Ginny.

-Si je comprends bien, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la classe interdite et maintenant ils font une enquête pour savoir qui est cet élève. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il enquête, qu'à fait l'élève dans cette classe. Demanda Ron.

-Et bien … Je … Je ne sais pas … Euh... McGonagall ne l'a pas dit. Ajouta Ginny.

-Ah, au fait, aurait tu vu Harry ou Hermione ? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Lorsque Ron avait dit le Nom d'Harry, Ginny avait baissé ses yeux au sol, comme si un souvenir rapporter à se nom venait de la bouleversé. Ginny fit négatif de la tête et parti rapidement vers le dortoir des filles. Ron n'y compris rien, mais il était à présent certain que l'événement de la classe avait un rapport avec Hermione et Harry. L'angoisse s'était emparé de son corps tout entier, ses mains étaient devenues moites et grelottantes. Le rouquin décida d'attendre confortablement le retour de ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les heures passèrent, le souper était terminé depuis prés d'une heure, mais Ron n'y était pas allé, car il attendait ses amis. Le temps se devenait interminable, Ron avait beau vouloir passer le temps, il n'était pas capable de faire autre quelque chose que de penser à Hermione et Harry. Prés d'un quart d'heur plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune ou Ron les attendait impatiemment. Hermione semblait toujours aussi terrifiée.

-Où étiez-vous passé, je vous ai attendu toute la soirée ? Lança Ron d'un ton presque agressant.

-Euh… Et bien en fait … Hermione et moi étions à la bibliothèque, tu te souviens, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Neville. Pendant ce temps, moi j'ai lu à propos de tout et de rien. Ensuite on est allé manger, mais tu n'y étais pas, tu sais, on c'est inquiété pour toi. Répondit Harry d'un air Faux.

-Ah, je vois … Dit Ron

Harry et Hermione n'avait bien-sure pas connaissance qu'il y avait eu un rassemblement de Gryffondor, donc il devait être bien caché dans l'école. À un endroit ou personne ne passe, du moins, où personne à part eux son aller récemment.

-Hermione, es-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais régler avec toi? Bien sure, Harry, ne t'en fait pas, sa n'as pas rapport avec toi, mais je préfère être seul avec Hermione. Demanda Ron.

-Oui, c'est correct. Dit rapidement Hermione

-Ron, tu viendras me rejoindre dans le dortoir, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter. Dit Harry sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Ron acquiesça et entraîna Hermione dans un coin plus discret de la salle. Il savait très bien que Harry les écouterais donc il parla avec Hermione du cours de divination auquel il avait un peu de misère à comprendre. Bien-sure c'était un mensonge. Lors de leur discussion, Ron glissa dans la robe de sorcier d'Hermione une lettre qui lui demandait de venir le rejoindre vers minuit prés du foyer. Hermione compris se qu'il avait en tête et joua le jeu, elle lui dit bonne nuit et parti vers le dortoir des filles.

Minuit sonna sur l'horloge, Ron se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione, par contre il devait être très silencieux pour ne pas réveiller personne. Ses pas résonnait peu dans le dortoir, il parvint donc facilement au salon où la rencontre était fixé. Hermione était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva, elle avait allumé un feu dans la cheminé. Ron s'assit prés d'elle, il se tourna et lui dit ;

-Je sais que c'est peut-être pas mes affaires, mais je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Harry, tu sais si vous êtes heureux ensemble, et bien je le suis aussi …

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase, elle avait l'air tellement presser de dire quelques chose, alors elle le coupa.

-Tu es malade ou quoi? Moi et HARRY, non, ça Jamais ! Depuis que j'ai découvert se qu'il faisait … Je n'ose même plus le regarder en pleine face, mais il est toujours là, j'ai essayé de t'en parler plus tôt mais je n'ai pas réussit. Oh Ron, Si tu savais à quel point Harry est mauvais … Je n'ai pas voulu le croire lorsque je …

Un bruit venait de retentir du dortoir des garçons. Des pas approchèrent, Hermione étendit rapidement le feu et se cacha derrière le divan avec Ron. Sans grande surprise, qui venait dont de voir passer le cadre de la grosse dame, et bien le grand Harry Potter. Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux et lui chuchota que s'il voulait tout comprendre, il devait suivre Harry pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, une poursuite était en cours, Harry faisait tout pour ne pas être vu, même s'il ne savait pas qu'il était effectivement suivit. Il arriva donc devant la classe interdite et y entra sans remord. Ron et Hermione l'espionnèrent sans un bruit, Harry était entouré de bocaux où plusieurs cadavres d'animaux baignaient dans un liquide verdâtre. La plus part des cadavres étaient de la famille des serpents, Harry prit quelques fioles dans ses mains, puis il préparât une potion. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, par la suite il lança un cheveu de couleur pale dans son mélange et se dépêcha de prononcé une formule en fourchelang.

Environs 2 minutes plus tard, Ginny était apparu dans le corridor, mais elle ne semblait pas consciente, car elle passa devant Ron et Hermione comme si de rien n'était. Elle entra dans la classe et s'étendit sur le bureau. La porte était toujours entrouverte, se qui permettait à Ron et Hermione d'observer la situation, mais Harry s'en était bien aperçu. Il agita donc sa baguette et la porte se referma aussitôt, les deux élèves eurent chaud, il se croyait démasquer, mais non, il avait la chance de leur coté.

Bien que le contact visuel fût interrompu, il restait la bonne vielle méthode d'écouter à la porte. Il eu un moment de silence, puis quelque gémissement retentirent, se n'était pas des gémissements de douleur, au contraire ils semblaient plaisants. Ron lança un regard d'interrogation à Hermione, qui semblait pétrifiée à l'idée de revivre son pire cauchemar. Bien que Ron ne voyait pas se qui se passait à l'intérieur, il ne comprenait pas se qu'il y avait de si mauvais avec Harry. Les Gémissement se firent plus sonores et plus fréquents, Hermione était pétrifiée et Ron n'y comprenait toujours rien.

Ron vit une fissure dans le mur qui continuait après la porte, peut-être que l'on peu voir à l'intérieur? Pensa-t-il. Il se leva silencieusement et ajusta son œil à la fissure. Une vision d'horreur lui parvint. Le corps d'Harry était collé à celui de Ginny, il était en fait, sur elle. Ginny gémissait de plaisir lorsque Harry bougeait son basin en mouvement de va et vient, il semblait lui aussi en prendre plaisir. Le visage de Ron se crispa de rage, comment son meilleur amis pouvait t'il violer sa petite sœur?

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Ron se pencha vers elle et lui demanda si Harry lui avait fait la même chose ?

-Oui … Je crois que j'ai été sa première victime, car je me suis réveiller lors de l'acte. Je sentais dans mon sommeil que l'on me touchait mais s'était un peu comme un rêve et lorsqu'il a pénétré en moi … J'étais parfaitement consciente … Il avait remarqué que j'étais réveillé et il a quand-même continué… C'était horrible Ron … Jamais je ne voudrais qu'il me touche une fois de plus. De plus Ginny a passé devant la chambre lorsqu'il me violait, je crois que c'est pour ca qu'elle était perturbée. Je ne sais pas si Harry l'a vu, mais moi j'ai vu l'horreur sur son visage, jamais je ne voudrais revoir un visage remplis de terreur comme le sien. Dit Hermione

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Dit Ron

Les gémissements se tut, ont entendirent ensuite des pleures, Ginny venait surement de se réveiller, Ron n'en pouvait plus de toute la souffrance que son ami leurs avait fait. Il décida donc de d'entrer dans la classe et d'aller réglé son compte à Harry. BANG. La porte avait été violement ouverte, Ron approcha d'Harry et il lui donna un coup de point en pleins visage. Le sang coulait du nez d'Harry, mais cela ne lui empêchât pas de prendre sa baguette et il lança à Ron un sort_. Expelliarmus_! Ron fut projeté contre le mur prés d'Hermione.

Pour en finir de bon, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Ron et Hermione et il les ensorcela ainsi que Ginny avec un sortilège d'amnésie. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les trois ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ils retournèrent tous à la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec en tête une excuse bidon qui justifia leurs sorti dans l'école la nuit. Tous allèrent se coucher. Dans son lit, Harry pensait :

- c'est si facile d'embobiner les gens. Je crois que je devrais me faire une fille chaque soir, cela pourrait être fort interesent. J'ai hâte de recommencer.


End file.
